


Postcard & Kisses

by misakoko



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, One Shot, Romance, ran is a dork, they are dorks :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko
Summary: Ran makes a postcard for Yukina during their outing with Hagumi, Sayo and Rimi. She gives it to Yukina, and Yukina gives her something in return.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Postcard & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of the "Fall-Colored Heartfelt Letter" event that took place a few weeks ago on endori! I wrote it then but forgot to ever post it :') enjoy! I might make another chapter for this if y'all like it <3

“Minato-san, wait!” 

As Hagumi, Sayo and Rimi began to leave the station, Yukina began towards the train; that is, until she felt someone’s hand grab hers.

She turned around to see Ran, holding something behind her back with her other hand.

“Is something wrong, Mitake-san?” Yukina noticed the slightest blush on the singer’s cute, and incredibly flustered face.

“I…” Ran looked to the side.  _ This is so embarrassing...just give her the damn card and run. _

“I made you a postcard today,” Yukina watched as Ran revealed the card she was hiding behind her back and placed it in her hands. 

“Oh?” the older vocalist looked down at the card, and recognized it as the postcard Ran designed earlier that day. It featured a sketch of a sunset, with a little cartoon kitten in the corner. There weren’t any words on it, just simply signed “Ran” at the bottom.

“This is...really nice, Mitake-san,” Yukina looked at the card, then at Ran, even more flustered than before. “but I recall you saying this card was for your senpai.” 

At this, Ran hid her face with her scarf, and waited for Yukina to connect the dots.

Yukina smiled when she realized, looking down at her feet now. “You see me as a senpai? That’s surprising, coming from someone as stubborn as you.” 

Ran fumbled her eyebrows and opened her mouth to yell, but caught herself when she remembered it was Yukina she was talking to, not just Moca or Tomoe, and she had to keep her composure.

“I just...I guess you could say I look up to you in terms of music and stuff like I would a senpai, that’s all…” Yukina giggled as she watched Ran’s blush grow. 

“You don’t have to be so embarrassed, Mitake-san. I appreciate the postcard.” Ran smiled ever so slightly, but enough for Yukina to notice.  _ She’s so cute. _

“Y-you know, just because I said all that doesn’t mean we aren’t rivals anymore,” Ran stated boldly. 

“Of course, I couldn’t agree with you more.” Yukina smirked, causing Ran’s small smile to break into a giggle. 

“Well, I’ll see you Mitake-san. Thank you again for the postcard.” Yukina grabbed her bag and began to walk past Ran; she first stopped to give Ran a kiss on the cheek. 

Ran whipped around in an instant, and Yukina waved as she continued her walk to the train. She smiled to herself, trying to contain the urge to go back and say something, anything else to Ran.  _ I should wait until I can talk to Lisa about this... _

“Yeah. See you.” Ran’s face was as red as a tomato now. As soon as the older girl was out of eye and earshot, she jumped in the air in excitement, followed by some skipping around the parking lot.  _ Moca is going to lose it when I tell her about this. _

**Author's Note:**

> btw i'm posting this now as means to get rezero yukina. yukina please. i've done 5 pulls for you. my children are starving i need to feed them pl
> 
> (kudos and comments are appreciated! <3)


End file.
